


Corkscrew in use

by 191811110



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Worms, corkscrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191811110/pseuds/191811110
Summary: the signature page doesn't exist bc i haven't made it yetfeedback / concrit welcome
Kudos: 8





	Corkscrew in use

**Author's Note:**

> the signature page doesn't exist bc i haven't made it yet
> 
> feedback / concrit welcome


End file.
